


Ravenous

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub is having a bad day. Gabriel wants to fix that.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ravenous

Title: Ravenous  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beelzebub is having a bad day. Gabriel wants to fix that.

The moment Gabriel stepped into the room, he knew something was wrong. The place felt darker and the shadows looked deeper. He couldn't see Beelzebub, but he could feel her nearby. "Bee? You said it was urgent. I left in the middle of a meeting. You should have seen the look on Sandalphon's face when I said I had something more important to deal with."

One of the shadows in the far corner of the room began to move. It was accompanied by a low buzzing sound. Gabriel's stomach gave a little flip. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her like this. He bit his lip and hundreds of flies lifted from the wall to swirl in the center of the room. As he watched the mass of writhing insects took on Beelzebub's shape for a moment before breaking apart again.

He braced himself as flies came closer. The wings of each insect were flickering with Unholy energy. Gabriel felt his own power start to flare up to counter a threat. When push came to shove, they were equally matched. "Do what you need to, Bee. I can take it."

The cloud of flies came at him in a rush. Had he been human, the insects would have stripped the flesh from his bones in minutes. Instead, each bite was countered with a soft glow of light. He could still feel the sting, still feel every single leg and wing on his skin. Gabriel grit his teeth.

As suddenly as the attack had begun, it stopped. Gabriel swore he heard a sigh as the flies dropped to the floor. The insects seemed to melt together and then Beelzebub was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He didn't even bother checking himself over. If any of the bites had gotten through, his body would already be healing the damage. Gabriel sat down on the floor next to Beelzebub. "Shitty day, huh?"

"Had a zzzcreaming fight with Dagon this morning over something stupid. It set the tone for the day. I tore the arm off of a Duke and then beat him with it just because he was being a obnoxious jackass." She leaned against Gabriel, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then his friends decided to give him a hand. They're probably still cleaning up the mess I made." Beelzebub was silent for a moment. "Had the urge to appear in a city like the old dayzzz and unleash myself as a plague of flies, infecting and devouring until they were driven mad. I texted you instead."

"Did having me here help?"

"Zzzzortof. I'm still ravenous. Only managed a few bitezzz of your flesh."

The corners of Gabriel's mouth twitched when he heard her stomach growl. He snapped his fingers, making several sides of beef appear on the floor. "Why don't you start with those and then maybe I can tempt you for some desert. I was thinking chocolate-covered Archangel."

"Oh, that zzzounds heavenly."


End file.
